dernier chance pour te dire je t'aime
by pyro-54
Summary: un astéroïde est sur le point de s'écraser sur la Terre. Hermione décide enfin de dire à Ron qu'elle l'aime... Une prophétie pourrait bien sauver le monde mais il faut les perosnnes pour la faire vivre... elle est courte et le résumé n'est pas super


**dernier chance pour te dire je t'aime **

Un astéroïde était sur le point de faire exploser la planète Terre. Il ne restait qu'une infime espoir pour qu'il ne fasse aucun dégât. Les sorciers et les moldus c'était rallier pour essayez de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter, mais rien à faire il était tenace. Il ne restait plus, à moins d'un miracle, que quelques minutes, voir quelques heures à vivre.  
Hermione ne voulait pas que le monde disparaisse sans qu'elle n'ait put dire à Ron qu'elle l'aimait. Jamais, elle ne pourrait mourir sans pouvoir lui dire. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ils allaient mourir et elle avait peur… peur de mourir et de perdre le seul être qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire pour lui faire du mal à lui aussi.  
Elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle avec Harry. Ron, lui, ne s'était pas montré. La jeune fille tentait d'être forte mais comment l'être alors qu'on sait qu'on va mourir. Elle n'arrivait même pas parler. Harry prit alors la parole :

- Mione, il faut que tu lui dises !  
- …  
- Il doit savoir ce que tu ressens. Se sont peut être les derniers moments que vous vivez ensemble. Il ne doit pas mourir dans l'ignorance.  
- S'il te plaît Harry, tais toi ! On va mourir, tu sais ça ! Comment veux-tu que je lui dise que je l'aime ? Je ne peux pas ! Je…

Et elle fondit en larmes. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler mais que pouvait-il faire alors que lui, retenait les larmes qu'il ne voulait pas voir couler, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était faible.

Ron était dans le dortoir des garçons, seul. Dans les mains, il tenait une photo qu'il avait pris pendant la 4ème année de Poudlard. Il posait avec sa famille, Harry et Hermione. Il passa son pouce sur la silhouette d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas put aller dans la Grande Salle parce qu'il savait qu'elle y serait. Il ne pourrait jamais la regarder en face car il ne pourrait pas se faire à l'idée que c'était peut être le dernier jour qu'il vivait ensemble. Le dernier jour au cours duquel, il pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il mit la photo dans sa poche et se décida enfin à aller dans la Salle. Bien que ça aller lui faire du mal, il ne pourrait pas mourir sans son visage. Prenant alors son courage en main, il descendit. Il trouva ses amis assis à la table des Gryffondor. 

Chaque membre du trio aurait aimé ne pas se trouver à Poudlard mais auprès de leur famille (Harry considère les Weasley comme sa famille d'adoption en quelque sorte). Mais, pour on ne sait quelle raison, Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que tous les élèves de Poudlard soient présents dans l'école. La raison était resté inconnu mais tout le monde avait accepté.

Lorsqu'elle vit Ron, Hermione se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme :

- Euh… salut Ron.  
- Salut…  
- Tu as enfin voulu descendre !  
- Oui…  
- Alors, ça va ?  
- ON VA MOURIR ET TU ME DEMANDES COMMENT JE VAIS ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI !  
- Oui… oui, je sais Ron que nous allons mourir. Je le sais mais trop bien. Tu peux comprendre que je voulais juste un peu radoucir l'atmosphère. Mais je sais que cette question est stupide. Je ne peux rien faire mais si je le pouvait je ferais quelque chose.  
- MAIS QUE VEUX-TU FAIRE HEIN ? TU NE PEUX ABSOLUMENT RIEN FAIRE ! ALORS NE PARLE PAS DE CHOSE QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS ! TU VEUX ADOUCIR L'ATMOSPHÈRE ? ET BEN VA LE FAIRE AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !  
- Mais…je…je… Oui.

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna. Mais Ron put quand même voir couler une larme sur sa joue. Et il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. La douleur qu'il ressentait lui faisait dire des choses horribles.

- Excuse-moi… Excuse-moi Mione. Je ne voulais pas. C'est juste que…

Il ne put retenir un sanglot. Ce qui fit se retourner Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacé ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione se décida enfin.

- Ron…je…ça te dérangerais de venir avec moi avec moi quelques minutes ?  
- Oui, d'accord.

Et ils se rendirent dans le couloir ensemble.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Voilà, je…tu vois…je, en faîte… et ben…  
- Alors ?  
- Non, rien.  
- Hermione, maintenant tu dois me le dire. Ça à l'air important. Vas-y, courage !  
- Non, rien.  
- Bon alors c'est moi qui vais parler. Ça fait 5 ans que je veux te le dire. Voilà Mione…je… je t'aime !

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui avait dit. Il avait réussi à lui dire ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Ron, attendait la réponse de la jeune fille. Il attrapa la larme de la jeune fille de bout des doigts.

- Tu l'as dit ! ça semble si simple venu de toi ! Mais ça ne l'est pas. Je n'ai même pas réussi à te le dire !  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Je t'aime aussi Ron ! Et ça, depuis le début.

Et, sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une lueur blanche fit apparaître une jeune femme, habillée entièrement de blanc. Ron lui dit :

- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Cela n'a aucune importance. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que vous avez, dans vos cœurs, la possibilité de sauver le monde.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui. Il y a longtemps, une prophétie a été mise en place : Un amour plus fort que la mort détruira la chose qui pourra le détruire. Mais seul, un amour fort mais récent pourra faire une telle chose.  
- Et vous parlez… commença Hermione.  
- De nous ? finit Ron.  
- Oui. En faîte, vous avez, grâce à votre déclaration, sauvé le monde.

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Aucun de Ron ou d'Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de se passer était réel ou seulement fictive, fruit de leur imagination. Ils retournèrent alors dans la Grande Salle et s'approchèrent de Dumbledore. Hermione laissa Ron tout expliquer. Après avoir tout raconté, Dumbledore leur dit :

- Donc vous avez sauvé le monde.   
- Mais comment en être sûr ?  
- Tout simplement parce qu'aucun astéroïde ne se trouve dans le ciel désormais. Allez-vous asseoir, je vais faire une déclaration.   
- Monsieur, vous le saviez ? A propos de cette prophétie ?  
- Oui. Mais je ne savais pas si elle était vraie. Maintenant, je le sais.

Main dans la main, ils allèrent s'installer. Dumbledore prit aussitôt la parole.

- Chers élèves, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. L'astéroïde qui menaçait la planète à disparu. Il n'y a plus de danger, vous pouvez félicité Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui ont sauver le monde.

Front contre fronts, les deux adolescents se sourire.

Après avoir célébré ce moment, ils se levèrent pour aller se coucher. Alors que Ron et Hermione avançaient, main dans la main, leur chemin fut coupé par Malefoy, qui dit quelque chose, que jamais on aurait cru pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Il leur dit : Merci.

FIN.


End file.
